Four Eyes
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: Itachi was faced with a shocking revelation, he needed glasses.


This is set in AU and the two are both really OOC because of the plot line. Haha, my first ItaKonan oneshot. I hope I did well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The walk home had been a silent one. It was a comfortable silence but it held some sort of tension that the blue haired female could not comprehend. She wondered what had happened with the optometrist and her partner that resulted him into total silence and a somewhat worrying crease in his features. Konan had a gut feeling that something bad had happened, after all it was rare for her to see him like this. He seemed a bit distant and his crease marks seemed to grow deeper by the minute. She glanced toward his thoughtful face, what exactly was he thinking? And why hadn't he said anything to her yet?

She has stayed with him for over five years and even until now, she still could not fully understand him. After all, he was an Uchiha and Uchihas were known to be very complex characters. Not everyone could understand them. They were mysteries that were never meant to be solved, she was told. However, she was one of the select few to have been able to slowly begin unraveling the mysteries of the Uchiha. She may not have gotten very far, but it was still progress, progress she should be proud of.

"Itachi," she slowly began, keeping her eye on his face. She was honestly getting quite sick of the deafening silence. Her curiosity was bubbling now, and it was tempted to pour out if she didn't get any answers anytime soon. She watched as he flinched, although it was very subtle she was still able to notice. So something _had_ happened after all. The tension was nipping her by the skin.

"What happened?" She continued, not allowing herself to suddenly cower. Itachi became quite intimidating when certain questions were raised. It was _Itachi_ after all, and he didn't like people prying into his business. Well maybe except for her but still, he was very intimidating when he wanted to be. Konan unconsciously held a breath as she observed how his eyes began to considerably darken and his crease lines grow even more deeper than before. So she had hit the nail on the head, but would he be able to answer?

Itachi abruptly stopped, Konan almost bumping into him had she not placed her arm in front of her to stop her wobbling. She raised an eyebrow as she stared at him from the back. Her eyes were trained on the back of his raven head as time ticked on, waiting for the moment to arise. Itachi turned around to face her, his onyx orbs piercing into her soul. "The news was unfortunate," he replied monotonously, his expression unreadable.

Konan's eyebrows furrowed, that information was simply not enough. This Itachi, always so vague. "And?" She urged, unconsciously inching closer toward him.

He heaved a sigh, "I need glasses."

Konan paused in shock. He needed glasses? He, _Itachi Uchiha_, needed glasses? But wasn't he always Mr Perfect? Perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect family, perfect everything, meaning perfect eyesight too. However, she should've known. She knew that something was up ever since the day she found a large dent on the corners of their mahogany coffee table. Whatever had caused the damage must have some sort of power to be able to break through such durable wood like mahogany.

And, she was right on the account that the perpetrator possessed great power.

After all, the one who had caused the dent was none other than Itachi Uchiha himself. The golden boy had caused the damage, causing the corners of the wood to blunt and the edges to bend into an unorthodox shape. She had known when she watched him one morning as he was about to head to the bathroom to take a shower. He had just finished breakfast and placed his dirty dishes into the sink when all of a sudden, he accidentally slammed his body against one of the sides of the nearby refrigerator. She had been frozen in shock when it had happened.

The refrigerator was all the way across the kitchen on the other side (seven metres away exactly) from the sink and somehow he had managed to bump into the refrigerator of all things. The position of the machine had not caused any sort of problems before but how it had suddenly caused such disruption was a mystery. Itachi could have easily dodged the side but somehow, he rammed himself into it. She knew that he was not overcome by drowsiness, after all he never did feel drowsy after he woke up.

The most puzzling thing was the way he acted after the whole situation. Instead of angrily kicking the refrigerator or smile at her embarrassedly, he walked away as if it were a daily occurrence. And it just so happened that it _was_ a daily occurrence. From that point forward, she had seen him accidentally slam himself into the side of the refrigerator too many times to count and watched him knock over expensive vases, trip over obvious cords, bump into tables or wooden furniture and more frequently, walk _into_ walls. Whatever had gotten into him all of a sudden was not a good sign. Konan knew that it was all unintentional but even so, it happened too frequently for even the clumsiest of people. And Itachi Uchiha was anything but clumsy. Well until _now_ obviously.

Konan's disbelief turned into understanding. Now she knew the cause of all these misfortunate events. Itachi's eyes were failing him, and at an alarming rate now that she thought about it. Itachi turned back around, silence once again overcoming the two. He had been nervous about telling her about the sudden news. He knew she would either become instantly worried and fuss over him or she would laugh at him and tease him for becoming 'four-eyes'. After all, she did have this weird habit of teasing those who possessed glasses. It was one of her many idiosyncrasies that he had grown to love himself.

Konan approached the male, gently placing a hand on his shoulder as she forced him to face her. She knew that he would be embarrassed and worried about telling her. Besides, she knew that he had quite the reputation to uphold and somehow, glasses seemed to be able to tarnish that reputation of his, although she couldn't see how. Glasses do offer assistance and were prescribed for a reason, not to be used as some sort of fashion statement nor a trigger for teasing. Konan looked into his onyx orbs, her amber ones now piercing his.

"I think you'd look adorable," she cooed before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Itachi looked at her in bewilderment once she had pulled away. Adorable? Was this really Konan? "Are you joking with me?" He couldn't help but ask.

Konan chuckled, "Of course not. I think a four eyed Itachi would look kinda sexy too, don't you think?" She remarked with a wink. He rolled his eyes, there goes her playful side that he could never get enough of. She was always cool and composed, just like him, so it was a refreshing change every time he was faced with her playfulness. The woman held many faces that he had come to appreciate and love.

"If you say so," he responded with a shrug.

Konan nodded. "It's true. I think the glasses might even boost your flawless reputation, not tarnish it. You'll bring in more ladies," she teased, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Itachi pulled her closer, leaning toward her. "There's only one woman I need," he said huskily as his lips descended on hers once more. The two shared a sweet and loving kiss, lasting for a full minute before the two decided to pull away to regain their breaths.

"Pulling your charms on me, huh?" She quipped, slipping her slender hands into his calloused ones.

"Don't say you didn't enjoy it," he retorted, the two finally continuing their walk home.

"I'll enjoy it more when you get those glasses of yours."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You're even more enthusiastic than me," he accused.

Konan simply grinned. "Of course. Now I don't have to spend all my money on repairing the furniture that you _blindly_ damaged."


End file.
